Bite Me
by syaoran dot com
Summary: She, the Catholic school girl. He, the vampire. Their story? An obvious cliche. But the events? Quite different when you're Sakura and you're semi forced to stay in the 'little vampire cult.' SxS. AU. xover with TRC.
1. problems at home

**---**

**Bite Me  
**problems at home

---

I. Problems at Home

She pouted sulkily, fingers twirling wine red locks.

"Where is he?"

"Patience, my Lady. The little wolf just went off to play."

An irritated sigh and more pouting ensued.

"He can play here."

"Maybe it's because you're no fun."

"Mean! That's so mean. I'm mad at you now."


	2. bus stop

_Smack_, it went.

The undesirable noise resounded.

- - -  
**  
Bite Me**  
Bus Stop

- - -

She just wanted to get home – she really did.

But she was tired – she really was.

She hadn't intended on falling asleep.

She honestly didn't.

…But she did.

You see, she had just gotten off of school at the local private Catholic school. The week went by terribly slow, with numerous amounts of homework to add to it. She had been carrying around her dreadfully heavy backpack, each moment marking the ever growing second where the bones in her arm would finally snap and her hands would just fall off. She anticipated that moment, for when it came, she wouldn't be surprised.

She wouldn't be surprised if her back snapped in half, or if her head fell off, or if her knees just suddenly cracked beneath her weight and the weight of her backpack combined. She looked completely haggard as it was. Her auburn hair was in disarray. Her emerald eyes shifted around tiredly, looking dangerously close to closing.

She radiated tiredness.

Sleep sounded so good at the moment.

Goodness, what she'd give to fall into a warm fluffy bed at that moment and hide her face away in the feathered like softness of her pillow…

The very thought made her drool.

…Not literally.

But it made her more determined to get home faster.

And so, as soon as that bell rang at the end of the day, she was one of the first students out the door and off the campus.

She headed to the usual bus stop she went to every day after school.

The same bus stop.

The same one that she's been taking… ever since she was old enough to ride the bus alone, really.

She sat on the bench.

She waited.

And waited.

Time passed by.

And she couldn't wait any longer.

And this is where she didn't mean to allow her heavy lids to fall over.

She didn't _mean_ to fall asleep at the bus stop, and miss the bus completely because she had failed to wake up when the driver _tried_ to wake her up…

… She really didn't.

- - -

She was disarmingly pretty.

Not gorgeously pretty.

Not supermodel pretty.

Heck, not even beautiful pretty.

Her auburn tresses looked rather limp, her lips a bit too pale, and her frame a tad too skinny for his taste.

And she was wearing the most hideous uniform he had ever seen.

But she was perfect.

He twirled a stray lock and frowned at its short length.

Absentmindedly his index finger traveled from her bangs down the side of her face (he marveled at its smoothness) down her neck (he had to stop himself) down the collar of her (hideous) uniform, he deviated to her shoulder, down her arms covered in an ugly black blazer, down to her hands resting at her lap, down to her slender fingers, all the way to her pleated skirt (he couldn't resist poking slightly at her thighs), and down to her left knee covered in black tights.

Yes… definitely a hideous uniform.

He was sitting beside a disarmingly pretty girl in a hideous uniform… how quaint.

He rested his chin against her shoulder.

Her hair smelled quite nice.

Strawberries.

She smelled of strawberries.

The corner of his lips formed a smirk as he drew lazy circles around her left knee.

He stayed like that for a few moments.

Contently sniffing her, his tongue occasionally running over and down the column of her neck.

He ended one of his rare happy moments when something caught his attention.

It was a curious looking… thing… sitting by her right.

His index and middle fingers 'tiptoed' to her other knee pausing to graze the hem of her skirt and finally landing on the tight knot that held the cloth.

He tugged at one end languidly.

He smiled when the knot loosened.

He settled his head against the girl in the hideous uniform in a more comfortable position.

And abruptly it came.

_Smack_, it went.

The undesirable noise resounded.

He must've imagined it.

Ruby Moon's light tilting laughter and a reminder to: _not play with your food._

He frowned when he realized where the smack came from.

Hardly any pain registered.

But his pride took a rather hard bruising.

- - -

"What do you think you're doing?"

She was wide-awake now.

Messy brown hair.

Amber eyes.

And a strange coat.

These were the first three things her mind registered.

"I was checking if your blood could be good or not…" he said under his breath while looking straight into her emerald eyes, his stare hypnotic.

He took the little time he had to completely unfold the piece of cloth that was at the girl's side.

He frowned, annoyed at his discovery.

She did not only wear a despicably unsightly uniform, but she was also a cross keeper.

This wooden item made him loose his control on the girl's outburst.

"This is mine!"

Her eyes flashed a bright green.

She was quite furious.

- - -

_She probably thinks I'm nothing but a non-talented pickpocket._

Syaoran's patience thinned.

He could bear with her clothes – but a cross keeper was far too much.

It was quite a waste.

He was starting to consider her as cute.

Without loosing time, he abruptly stood up and left the bus stop.

- - -

Sakura eyed him curiously, surprised that he did not attempt to take it back.

His dark and long coat swayed in the cold wind.

His amber eyes shimmered with golden flecks.

His tousled hair seemed to get messier.

She watched him walking in the night, his figure gradually disappearing in the darkness.

That's when it hit her.

A guy ready to attack and steal her, walking away like that, at such a Tardif hour could only be… an insomniac.

She then felt pity for such a lost soul, which now that she thought about it, seemed to be seeking for something. Determination filling her eyes, Sakura stood up and ran to the mysterious man that was already far in the distance.

"Hey..." she said, while panting slightly.

He stopped in his tracks and eyed her curiously, pointedly choosing to ignore her hideous outfit.

Not of course that she knew he absolutely loathed her uniform.

"…Who are you?"

He gazed into her questioning emerald orbs, before suddenly smiling.

She blinked at this.

Before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her, dipping her down, so he was the only thing preventing her from dropping to the ground. Sakura stared, startled.

"Hoe…?"

His lips were right next to her ear, his warm breath tickling her lobe:

"…I am a vampire, here to suck your blood!"

"…"

_Smack, _that all too familiar noise resounded once again.

---

**to be continued**

---

Firetemptress: Haha. Well, this is what happens when you start writing fics with Jess – you start writing in fragmented sentences. –cackles- …but yeah. This is the product of us three working together. –gestures at chapter 2- I, personally, love it. Syaoran's just so cute. –hearts-

…Anywho. Quick update. Updates probably won't be as quick as this one in the future. Not sure. We'll see. But yeah. Leave a review!

­-_syaoran dot com_


	3. the vampire and the human

_Who is she?_

Light.

And.

Heady.

That was how he felt.

Everything around him was a swirl of color and activity.

But she stood in the middle of it all.

Unmoving.

And.

Silent.

And a spotlight descended on her.

And for some unbearable reason you're noticing her.

A sweet little smile barely noticeable on her too pale lips.

An arm outstretched, her hand asking for yours.

She's wearing this ridiculous poofy green skirt barely brushing past her knees. Silver-white ballet flats on her annoyingly delicate feet. A simple short-sleeved white shirt encased her bony shoulders softly. Cerulean fairy wings protruded from her back. Auburn hair framed her cheeks, a silver vine filigree circlet resting on her head.

A step.

And another.

Towards her…

_Who is she?_

He stopped.

And everything froze.

Color disappeared.

Sound disappeared.

Suddenly.

And she was right in front of him.

Her hand was guiding both his hands around her waist.

The other rested at his nape.

Emerald eyes sparkled.

"Syaoran."

"…"

_Who is she?_

Tenderly, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Humming.

She was humming a song.

His lids felt heavy.

He closed his eyes reveling in her.

Her scent.

Her voice.

Her presence.

"Ruby Moon's looking for you."

He did not see: the deceptively sweet smile, the sparkle in her eyes…

"How could you? You've been gone for a good five days. You've worried her thoroughly…

… You've worried me thoroughly."

Her nose nuzzled his cheek.

Her breath was warm against his neck.

It was bliss.

"You must pay."

His eyes shot open.

- - -

**Bite Me**

- - -

The same emerald eyes from his dream blinked down at him – round, bright eyes that looked very, very worried, and very, very guilty. For a while he didn't move. He just blinked slowly, very, very slowly.

_Excruciatingly _slow… -- okay maybe not _that _slow.

He rubbed his aching face. He didn't remember it ever hurting before. He didn't even recall falling on the ground and receiving a very large bump. It hurt too. All he could recall were those same eyes, belonging to a girl… them dancing… it was nice.

That dream was nice.

His gaze focused on the worried face. She was gnawing her lip, chewing her already short nails.

She was crouched over him, her auburn hair falling around her face and eyes. He blinked again. She looked cute like that…

"Are you okay?" she asked, voice laced with concern. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I really am sorry! Oohhhh, I hope I didn't give you a concussion…" When he just lay there and blinked up at her, she grimaced. "Please say something!"

…And then it came back to him.

A very faint _smack _echoed in his memory.

Ahh yes. He remembered it now. Sakura (not that he knew her name or anything because he's never gotten the chance to get it yet) slapped him… and he stumbled back, tripped over the curb of the sidewalk, and hit his head on the street.

Today's just his day.

He groaned as he carefully sat up, rubbing his sore face and then his aching head. The human packed quite a slap…

Sakura took a cautious step back, hugging the bundled and wooden item to her chest. Syaoran nursed his throbbing scull before lifting his gaze up to her and eyeing her.

At this, Sakura whipped out her cross and held it out, slamming her eyes shut. "I have a cross and I'm not afraid to use it!"

_That's right. The human's a cross keeper._

But Syaoran couldn't help but look very amused at her antics. He stood up and adjusted his clothes.

Sure he's met his fair-share of feisty women, but this one… this one amused him.

He took a step towards her, smirking.

She opened her eyes, blinked, and quickly took one back.

He took another step forward.

She took another step back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Sakura found herself backed up to the wall of a closed store. She gulped and held her cross shakily in front of her. "Stay back, vampire!"

Syaoran's smirk turned into a devilish grin as he reached out.

His hand inched closer.

And closer.

Sakura's eyes widened in fright. He reached out and grabbed the cross. Nothing happened at first, but Sakura paled in horror as Syaoran suddenly withdrew and exclaimed:

"It burns! My hand! It buuuurrnnsss…!"

She gasped, stricken. "Oh my God! Are you alright?"

He held his 'burning' hand and turned to face her. He stopped with his yelling and exclamations, his face abnormally straight and blank.

Sakura stared.

…Then he suddenly burst out laughing at how gullible this silly little human slash cross keeper was.

Sakura's face turned red.

She bristled.

"Ooh… Why I never…!"

She threw the cross at his head. It clunked off. He fell silent.

"…Ow." Syaoran kept a straight face as he muttered that single word.

She huffed. "Served you right, dumbie."

"…" He let the word _dumbie _roll over in his mind before he concluded he found it just as amusing as the human. Syaoran pointed to her. "You. You are strange."

Sakura creased her brows. "…So are you."

"I want you to come with me."

"Nani?"

"Come with me," he repeated calmly.

Sakura looked baffled. "To where?"

"To my… home."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why should I?"

"Because… I want you to meet my family," was his innocent response.

"They're not going to eat and devour my blood, are they?"

He smiled brilliantly. "No."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"…Alright… I need to ask my 'tou-san first."

Syaoran blinked.

"It'll be quick." Sakura walked over to a nearby payphone, inserted a few coins, punched in a few numbers, and twirled the chord around her index finger as it rang. Syaoran watched her curiously. Her face brightened when he supposed someone answered. "Moshi, moshi, Otou-san!"

"_Sakura! Where have you been?_"

"Ooh. I fell asleep at the bus stop."

There was a chuckle. _"Will you be home soon?"_

"Nah." Sakura paused, and then continued: "I met a vampire today and he asked me to go home to meet the rest of his family who are all most likely vampires, too. I hope that's okay with you, 'tou-san."

Fujitaka smiled on the other end. _"Alright. Be home before eleven tomorrow then."_

Sakura beamed. "Hai! Ja ne, 'tou-san!"

She hung up.

Syaoran stared at her. Sakura turned to face him.

She blinked. "Nani?"

Syaoran shook his head, shrugged, and then walked up to her. Sakura blinked.

He picked her up cave-man style (tossing her over his shoulder).

"Hey – ey! What're you doing? Put me down!" Sakura protested, but he lifted her up and walked casually down the street. "I said put me down!"

He hummed as he ignored her.

Something seemed to cross his mind because he paused and then asked: "What is your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura…" she answered slowly.

"Sakura…" he let the name roll from his tongue. The name seemed to suit her.

"What is yours?"

She stopped squirming and kicking as she resided in relaxing and propping her chin up on her hand, her elbows pressed against his back.

"Syaoran."

Sakura smiled.

**to be continued.**

haaha... um. has it really been a year since we updated? -scratches head- Much apologies. I had this saved on my other computer for a _really _long time, just never got around to posting it because... well... things came up. had to move. and then... i forgot. -coughs-

errrr... so ya, hahahaha... only just today figured out what the password to our account was. i can't believe it was something so simple that it took me forever to realize. -shakes head-

Anyway, on behalf of me, Jess and Summer, we hope you won't stay bitter and upset for the year-long wait and review?

_--gaara is love (_and so is Syaoran, of course)


	4. little vampire cult

**Bite Me  
**little vampire cult

---

They were walking for a while.

Well, Sakura was not really walking. Syaoran was doing the walking. She was doing the humming.

Along the way she had taken out her (wonderful) IPod, inserted earphones into ears, and turned on her music.

Syaoran, being the curious little vampire that he was, had no idea what an IPod was, for he was not well introduced to the advanced technology of today's era.

So, being the nice, Catholic school girl that she was, Sakura put in one of the earphones into his ear, and Syaoran was quite taken aback when his hearing was met with the sounds of music.

They continued to walk after that, passing along the shadows of nighttime and the vacant streets without so much as encountering a single soul.

Besides Sakura and Syaoran, that is.

...Well, Sakura knew she had a soul. She was not so sure about Syaoran since she did not know a lot about vampires...

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, do you have a soul?" she asked curiously over the music and the silence of night.

"Of course," was his simple and tart response. "I would not be walking the living otherwise."

She smiled, pleased to hear that, and nodded in agreement.

And so went the rest of the trip.

They passed along many streets to the point Sakura gave up trying to figure out where they were and where they were going. She drifted off to sleep at some point, and it was not until they actually reached a stop did Sakura open her eyes and look around sleepily. Syaoran set her down on her feet.

Sakura yawned and rubbed at her eyes before looking at _where _they had stopped.

She looked quizzical.

She was expecting Syaoran to take her to some big, dark, haunted-looking mansion.

But instead...

Sakura tilted her head as she observed the sign that hung over the small looking cafe. _Cat's Eye, _the sign said.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, but did not have time to question her vampire acquaitance about it because he briskly stalked into the cafe without so much as regarding the _Closed _sign that blinked in neon red on the door. Sakura hurriedly wandered in after him.

And inside she realized that the small cafe was not as small as she thought it was.

On the contrary, from the inside it looked like a (rather) large cafe.

There was a large empty space with round tables placed here and there and a bar table from where Sakura figured drinks could be ordered from. It was a quaint and homely looking place, something that left Sakura confused as to why a vampire would bring her there of all places. Are vampires not supposed to live in large, scary, haunted mansions?

But then she remembered she was scared of dark, scary, haunted things.

Ghosts in particular.

So she decided to feel relieved more than anything else and inspected the cafe with utmost curiosity, but she kept close to Syaoran as he looked around.

"I am sorry, but we are closed."

They both looked to see a tall, lanky, blonde-haired man step out from the back, smiling a cheery and pleasant smile with his eyes closed and curved in a friendly manner. He paused when he opened his eyes (or eye since one of them was covered with an eye-patch), blinked, and then his smile widened as his gaze landed on Syaoran.

"Aa, Syaoran-kun. You are finally back!"

"Syao-chan! Syao-chan is back!" A small voice sang from behind the tall blonde man. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when seeing a white round _thing _jump on to the man's shoulder and hop up and down, chanting in that same singsong voice, "Syao-chaaaan!" before leaping off of the blonde's shoulder and jumping into Syaoran's arms in what appeared to be a glomp.

Sakura peered around him at the white _thing _with round, fascinated eyes.

Syaoran patted the _thing _on the head, smiling. "Hello, Mokona."

Mokona beamed up at Syaoran before tilting a bit in order to look at Sakura. Its mouth went into the shape of an 'O' before it smiled widely. "Syaoran-kun brought home a new friend!"

"Oh? Indeed he has!" The blonde man strided over and paused in front of Sakura. He had his hands on his knees as he inspected her before he came to some sort of conclusion, tilted his head, and resumed smiling that pleasant smile of his. "You are a cute little human. What is your name?"

"Ano..." Sakura quickly bowed respectfully in order to hide the slight blush that tinted her cheeks. "Kinomoto Sakura!"

"I am Fye D. Flourite. It is nice to see Syaoran-kun bring home a human friend that he has not eaten yet."

His smile widened.

Sakura laughed... somewhat nervously as the word _yet _seemed to repeat over and over in her head.

"Oh do not worry! Syaoran-kun would have eaten you already, so I believe you are safe." Fye smiled reassuringly.

Sakura found herself smiling back and already liking this Fye character.

"Mokona tell everyone Syaoran-kun brought home a girlfriend!" Mokona sang out, flying out of Syaoran's arms. He fluttered up the stairs, bouncing every now and then as his singing drifted off and became faint the further he went. _"Syao-chan brought home a girlfriiieend..._"

- - -

When Syaoran had brought Sakura over to his 'vampire mansion,' Sakura had not been prepared for any of this. She thought, surely this vampire would suck her dry and leave a bloodless, lifeless corpse for her dear, poor father to find (Lord Bless his soul).

...So one would wonder _why _she would so ignorantly follow a vampire in the first place.

Sakura was a positive, optimistic Catholic girl. She believed good to be in everyone and every thing -- even in vampires! (Like Syaoran).

So she thought: why not give him a chance?

And she did. And she was wise to do so because Sakura had taken a fancy to Syaoran's 'home' and 'family.' Fancy would be putting it lightly. She was already falling in love with it all -- with the 'little vampire cult,' as she so dubbed it (though this one vampire by the name of Kurogane always made it his duty to clear his throat and correct her and say _Cat's Eye. It's called _Cat's Eye. _Not 'little vampire cult...'"_).

Mokona had taken it upon itself (himself) to introduce Sakura to other members of their group of close-knit vampire family.

She met Kurogane who Sakura had to tilt her head a bit far back just to peer up at. He seemed like a tough character, but she could tell beneath all that rough exterior, he was all mush (She pointed this out to him, but he turned flustered and denied it and Sakura merely giggled. Denial wasn't only a river in Egypt).

She met a female vampire who looked to be about her age (though appearances can be quite deceiving), by the name of Daidouji Tomoyo. She was quite the gorgeous beauty, breathtaking, Sakura thought, even when the amethyst eyed vampiress stared at Sakura with starry-eyes and cooed over her _kawaii-_ness.

And then there was Hiiragizawa Eriol, who was quite the gentleman. He bowed elegantly and kissed the back of her palm, causing her to blush a pretty shade of red, and Tomoyo positively _purred _when noticing the scowl that sported Syaoran's face. Of course only _he _would be possessive of his latest _pet._

And then... Lady Nakuru.

Top Female of the Little Vampire Cult (_Cat's Eye!, _Kurogane so insists).

Sakura's first impression of the Lady was... _Regal. Elegant. Beautiful... _and then said 'regal' and 'elegant' lady suddenly pounced on Sakura and squealed and rubbed their cheeks together as she bubbled over how _adorable _Syao-chan's 'new pet' was.

"Hoe? New Pet?" was all Sakura could squeak in confusion, question marks flying all around her head.

...But with every Lady, there's a Lord; a leader of a cult.

And there was a hushed silence when said Lord decided to enter the scene.

Sakura found herself staring into a pair of the most hypnotizing, piercing blue eyes she's ever seen.

- - -

**to be continued.**


End file.
